Lady in red by Traci Thompson
by yoplait2000
Summary: Follows "Two" and "A Doc By Any Other Name."


Lady in Red

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager is owned by Paramount, not me, etc.

Summary: Seven advances her social skills on New Year's Eve, including smiling; the Doctor discovers punch, 80's music, and of course, continues to discover love. Follows "Two" and "A Doc By Any Other Name."

Thank you to Susan for beta reading.

More than happy to have it archived on the two wonderful D/7 sites (the only ones I know of.)

* * * * *

Harry Kim was hungry.

It was late, but the urge to munch had been nibbling at him since he went off-duty. He now walked into the darkened mess hall with a purposeful stride, seeking a leola-root-free snack.

Until a moan emanated from the shadows.

Harry froze in mid-step and listened, to be sure his ears weren't playing tricks on him.

Another moan. The hair on Harry's arms and neck prickled.

He thought of saying a tentative _hello, _but then there was another moan, followed by, "Oh....oh...that is soooooo goooooood...ooooo..." and Harry realized the voice was not only obviously in the throes of sensual ecstasy, but also was unmistakably female.

Harry began to turn red. He imagined he had walked in on someone's intimate moment, maybe lovers among the crew who had thought the empty mess hall to be a good place for a rendezvous.

And then he got miffed. All he'd wanted was a snack; he shouldn't have to deal with this! He should report them. Instead, he decided to turn on the lights and tell them to get some quarters.

"Computer, lights, 100 percent!" he commanded in his most stern commander-in-training voice.

Bright light immediately flooded the room. However, the sudden illumination did not faze the source of the noise, who Harry discovered to his shocked surprise to be Seven of Nine.

"Seven?" he squeaked, inevitably turning redder.

"Mmmmmmm!"

She was sitting at a table, wearing an apron, with a large piece of chocolate cake in front of her. Her eyes were as wide as the plate it sat on, and they rolled around like blue marbles, making her ocular implant perform extraordinary tricks. Her face was animated as she chewed and her blonde ponytail swung with every facial gesture.

Since when did Seven wear ponytails? Harry wondered. He stared, riveted at the entire odd sight.

"Mmmmmm..." she swallowed. "Oh, oh. That was marvelous. Simply marvelous." She seemed to notice Harry for the first time. "Oh, hello," she said absently, while spearing another bite of cake.

Harry began to have deja vu. He'd seen this odd sight before. Unfortunately.

"Doc?" he asked, disbelieving.

"Mmmm-hmm. It's amazing - each bite is actually better than the last!"

Seven - the Doctor - looked lovingly at the cake rather than at Harry. But eventually she/he noticed Harry still standing there.

"Seven made me dinner," the Doctor explained, and Harry saw other empty plates. "But what's even better, she allowed me the experience of eating it! Especially dessert. Double chocolate rum cake," he said, with emotion.

"I hope you're not overdoing it this time," Harry said, concerned for Seven. He couldn't believe she allowed the Doctor to pig out again in her body.

"No, no. Seven would decompile me," he replied. "Oh, I _love_ this woman!" Seven's mouth murmured as the Doctor forked frosting to her lips.

"Mmm...mmm...mmmooohhhhahhhmmmm..." The Doctor made orgasmic noises while Seven's head rolled and the ponytail flipped around.

This was weird - way too weird! Harry wanted to leave, and fast.

His turning to leave caught the Doctor's attention again.

"I'm sorry, I'm being rude. Would you like to try some?" he asked, pushing the plate towards Harry.

"No, thanks," Harry declined. "I think I've lost my appetite." Here was Seven, seemingly alone, gorgeous as always, licking frosting off her sexy lips, moaning with pleasure - and possessed by the Doctor. It just wasn't fair. Not to mention being downright unnatural! Of all people...or holograms...whatever! to end up with Seven. It just wasn't fair. Harry was sure he'd be tormented by nightmares.

He exited, shaking his head. The Doctor shrugged and attacked the remaining bite with renewed gusto.

* * * * *

After he had consumed the last crumbs, the Doctor ordered the computer to dim the lights back down to their usual nighttime illumination. He walked in Seven's body to the windows and observed the stars.

They had done this several times now, Seven practicing her new hobby and the Doctor more than willing to eat the results. As the Doctor had predicted, consuming more natural food had resulted in better health for Seven, which delighted him as much as the sensory eating experience did.

Sometime during these meals, when he was existing in Seven's cybernetic matrix, the Doctor began to feel Seven's conscious presence. He did not know how this could be possible, but it was, and seemed to grow a little stronger each time. He wondered if someday he might be able to hear her thoughts. The idea was exciting.

He gazed out now at the stars, enjoying the feel of her so near, as they shared one body. The sensation was comforting, yet almost too intense for a hologram used to being so lonely in many senses of the word. To be hollow inside and not to fully realize how much so, and then be suddenly filled with food, physical sensation, and mental closeness with another being. It was overwhelming.

He wondered how Seven perceived it all. He knew she usually preferred being in control of her own body.

He closed his eyes - Seven's eyes - and concentrated on her presence. He could feel the mental contact like arms around him. Inside Seven's lovely body was a microcosm, an inner refuge where they could meet, away from all that was without. Truly alone together.

The Doctor opened Seven's eyes, and sighed. He reached back toward the table for his mobile emitter. He could stay like this all night, but he was sure she was ready to have her body back. He inserted her tubules into the emitter and momentarily was beside her in his usual photonic form.

Seven's face settled into its normal tranquil expression. "I believe it is unnecessary to inquire, but did you enjoy the meal?" Seven asked anyway.

The Doctor made more blissful faces. "Oh, it was _wonderful._ My dear Seven, you have definitely found your talent," the Doctor gushed. Even in the dim light, he could tell she was pleased. "Thank you," he said softly, and uncharacteristically humbly. She knew by now what these experiences meant to him.

"You are welcome," she said, still looking pleased, and also inviting. The Doctor leaned forward to kiss her. As their mouths melded, he imagined that her warm lips still tasted like chocolate. The thought gave him a deep photonic shiver. He was fervently glad at that moment that he wasn't organic; such a mingled pleasure would kill him, he was sure. Just imagining it was almost too much. Just kissing her at all was incredible.

Seven drew back slightly. "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"No, no. There's almost too much that's right," he replied, looking at her dreamily.

Seven smiled her little smile, then took off the apron and recycled the dishes while the Doctor helped and chatted to her. "I suppose it's unfortunately time to walk you to your quarters," he lamented. Captain Janeway had given Seven the security code to her own quarters as a Christmas gift, and acknowledged that it was long overdue. The Doctor, however, was of the opinion that neither she nor Seven would have thought it necessary if the Doctor and Seven had not begun a romantic relationship. He fervently hoped that if he was ever again reactivated without 95% of his clothing, it would be in Seven's new quarters.

"I assume we'll be spending time together here again tomorrow night?" the Doctor asked, smiling at the prospect.

"Explain," Seven said, eyebrows coming together in puzzlement. She didn't remember planning another dinner.

"The New Year's Eve party, of course. It's in the mess hall every year. You've never attended?" he asked, incredulously.

"No." Seven didn't look pleased anymore.

But the Doctor did. "Now that you mention it, I don't remember seeing you there. Well, it will be a good experience for you, then! The New Year revelry is always entertaining. Everyone enjoys themselves. I myself look forward to it every year - except, it would be nice to someday actually be able to try the punch," he mused, frowning slightly.

Seven frowned more than slightly. "I will not be attending."

"What? But why not?" Disappointment was evident. "I was hoping we would go together, as a date."

"I do not like social gatherings." She cut her eyes at him. "You are aware of this."

"And _you_ know that attending them is crucial to your social development," the Doctor countered. "There'll be dancing," he said, trying to appeal to a social activity she enjoyed. "And it's an Earth tradition to kiss the one you love at midnight," he said, trying to appeal to a social activity he knew _he_ - and was pretty sure she - thoroughly enjoyed.

"You may visit my quarters if you require a kiss," she said curtly.

The Doctor sighed, then tried to put his scolding mentor voice over his personally disappointed one. "Seven, you _need_ to come to this party! Opportunities to socialize on a large scale don't come every day on this ship. This party is the biggest event of the year; attendance is always high. As much as I'd like you all to myself -" he became smug - "and as much as I know you want to be with no one else but me -" her eyes narrowed - "I can't neglect my responsibility to your wider social development. I must insist - as your teacher, of course - that you come with me to the party."

"_No_," Seven declined tersely, becoming annoyed at her pushy suitor.

"But the Captain agreed to let me sing 'Auld Lang Syne' for everyone! I was going to suggest that you accompany me in a duet."

"_I_ do not need _my_ ego stroked by a crowd of fans!" Seven snapped.

The Doctor was a bit taken aback. "Well, _that_ was uncalled for," he said.

Seven looked terribly uncomfortable. "I apologize," she said in a low voice. "I -"

But the Doctor was not put off by Seven of Nine that easily, and he knew what was at the heart of the matter. "There's no reason to be afraid," he interrupted.

Which made her angry again. "I am not afraid!" she hissed. She almost said _I am Borg_, but caught herself.

He ignored her reply. "You did perfectly well at your last social function. There's no reason to think this would be any different. It wasn't right, and I probably shouldn't bring it up, but -" he hesitated - "I _did_ win the bet, after all." He instantly gave her his best puppy eyes to make up for the reference.

She glared at him, but could not ignore the logic in his statements. "I cannot help but be uncomfortable," she said, the fire gone out of her voice.

"It will be alright," he said soothingly. "I'll be there with you, helping you through it. And if you decide you want to - and _only_ if you want to - you can share your beautiful voice with everyone and sing with me."

"Vocal subprocessor," she clarified tonelessly.

"Whatever."

"I trust there will be no bets this time." She gave him a daggered look.

"I _promise_. I am sorry that ever happened, Seven. It was never my intention to hurt you. I would never, never..."

"You do not need to apologize again, Doctor. You made a mistake. I know you did not intend harm."

"I was just proud of my prize pupil, as always," he said, looking at her tenderly. "So then, will you do me the honor of accompanying me tomorrow? Please?" he asked, in a loving and gentlemanly way.

Seven enjoyed it when he looked at her like that. It was hard even for an ex-Borg not to be moved when looked at in such a way. "I will comply."

"Good," he beamed. "You may feel awkward at first, but I'm sure you'll have a good time in the end...and I know I'll have a good time being with you."

She couldn't help but smile at his eagerness and sentiment. She took his arm, and as they walked out of the mess hall together, he asked, "Do you think you could download me so I could try the punch?"

Seven rolled her eyes.

* * * * *

The next evening seemed to come quickly for the Doctor. Though he hadn't had many patients to treat, he was busy with an array of experiments on various tissue samples, as well as busy anticipating a special night.

He sighed to himself, thinking of the inevitable rush of patients tomorrow, most of them with hangovers from the alcohol allowed at this event. Glad he was not susceptible to such ailments, he made a note to himself to arm the hyposprays first thing in the morning with his famous "Dr. Zimmerman's Hangover Helper," invented to combat the effects of last year's party.

He checked the time and began rearranging his instruments. Just enough time to tidy up for the night before going into casual-hologram mode and meeting Seven.

Tal Celes chose that moment to contact the Doctor. "Doctor, I'm on my way to Sickbay with Billy..."

_Now?_ _Why_ _does this have to happen now?_ he wanted to scream. He held out hope that the known hypochondriac was only suffering once again from a totally imaginary ailment. A hypospray full of placebo and he could send him on his way...

"...I think he's really sick this time. He was complaining of a headache and feeling strange overall..."

Okay. Maybe a type of flu. Shouldn't take long at all to treat.

"...and then he passed out and whacked his head on a console, hard. He's out cold, and bleeding. I think he might have a concussion. And I'm not feeling so well myself."

The Doctor groaned inwardly. This could take awhile, depending on what exactly was wrong...and he was programmed to give his patients all the time and attention necessary. "Acknowledged."

The Doctor tapped his combadge. "Doctor to Seven of Nine."

"Yes, Doctor?"

"I'm...afraid something has come up. I have to treat a patient before I can go to the party." Would she be upset at having to go alone, or would she be relieved that she had an excuse not to go? He worried about both scenarios. "I'm sorry, Seven. But go on ahead," he said, encouragingly. "I'll be late, but I'll get there."

There was a pause, but she said, "Acknowledged. I will see you there."

He smiled, pleased that she still intended to go. "Very good. I'll get there as soon as I can. Doctor out."

He waited for his patients, and worried about his student. He desperately hoped Seven would be okay until he got there, that nothing awkward would happen to make her swear off social interaction for good. Or for that matter, swearing off interaction with _him_ for roping her into a situation she detested and then abandoning her.

Celes and Telfer began to appear in Sickbay, and the Doctor grabbed a tricorder and sprang into action before they even finished materializing.

* * * * *

Treating the various sicknesses and injuries took much longer than he anticipated. The high-strung Billy Telfer had been revived only to go into a panic and refuse to let the Doctor touch him. It had taken a few creatively placed force fields to get him sedated. During this excitement his friend decided to faint and, true to her klutzy nature, managed to also sustain head injuries by falling into a biobed at just the angle to do the most damage. He tried mightily to control his frustration and not take it out on them by slipping back into a disagreeable bedside manner.

At last he had them fixed well enough to send them back to their quarters, and even maintained enough graciousness to express regret that the crewmen had to start off the new year in such a condition.

The minute the Sickbay doors closed behind them, he yelled for the computer to change his appearance to dressy/casual, slapped the mobile emitter on his arm, and dashed out the doors himself.

* * * * *

The Doctor found the mess hall jam-packed with people. He searched wildly for Seven. He feared she had given up on both him and the whole idea and left. Maybe he should have gone straight to her quarters.

But he kept diligently looking. In a few minutes he found B'Elanna and Tom, who pointed him in the right direction, and he finally recognized the top of a blonde head in the crowd.

"Brace yourself," B'Elanna warned him. "You won't believe it, trust me. She's been like this all night." Tom added, "Good thing you showed up, Doc. It looks like you need to defend your territory!"

"Like what? Defend my...?" he asked, but they had turned and gone to the refreshment table. So he continued toward Seven...and then the crowd parted and he saw her in full, and stood stock-still and stared.

She was absolutely stunning. Just when he thought she couldn't possibly be more beautiful, she floored him. Who on Voyager had dressed her? Could she possibly have done this herself?

She was in red, red as the berries on the replicated holly that still decked the mess hall. A voluptuous lady in a crimson warm enough to melt any man's - or hologram's - heart. Her cool stare shone out, tantalizingly, from the warmth. Against the fire and ice flashed silver and gold; both her ornament-like optical implant and her hair, still up but in a tumult of waves and curls with some cascading down, caught the light and reflected it.

The scene burned itself permanently onto the Doctor's subroutines.

Only the fact that what she was _doing_ was even more dazzling than her looks could reroute the Doctor's attention. She was surrounded by a crowd, the center of attention, and actually seemed to be entertaining them - and even enjoying it!

The Doctor certainly wouldn't have believed it was really happening if he wasn't positively sure that the daydreaming subroutines had been totally purged from his program.

He watched her, and felt a surge of pride. He _knew_ she could do it! He _knew_ this would be good for her! She was handling herself marvelously, and without his help to boot.

She was carrying on a conversation; he strained his hearing subroutines to try to pick up what she was saying.

"...Yes, from astrometrics I am able to measure the radiative flux of up to 3,000,000 stars simultaneously. Last month I increased efficiency another 30 percent by..."

Ah, of course. She was still more comfortable with familiar topics. Well, no matter. He'd gotten bent out of shape in the past trying to get her conversing in small talk, but she was obviously successful in doing it her way at the moment.

Then it hit him: she was surrounded entirely by _men_. No women. And no one cared about the efficiency of the astrometrics lab, either. She could have said anything and it wouldn't matter; they were all gawking at her gorgeousness, drawn like a light-seeking species to a shiny object.

The Doctor's projection took on a greenish glow as his surge of pride was engulfed by a tidal wave of jealousy.

There was Harry Kim, known to have a crush on Seven, practically drooling on her shoes. Commander Chakotay looking lascivious. Even Chapman, no longer afraid of bodily harm. And a rabble of other fascinated crewmen.

He had never felt such jealousy. He had never had anything to be this jealous over; but now he had _everything,_ and the tremulous new love in his holographic heart couldn't take this. He had to get to her, get them away from her! He began pushing through the crowd, his own social skills fairly forgotten in raging emotion. He wanted to become the Emergency Command Hologram and declare a red alert. He wanted to -

She turned, looked in his direction, and saw him.

Her eyes locked on his and he stopped in his tracks. And so did time.

Not because of a glitch in the time continuum, but because Seven was smiling.

It wasn't a _you-are-amusing-so-I-will-tolerate-you smile_. Not a smile seen only in her eyes. Not the shadow of a smile, nor just a hint of one, playing about her lips.

It was a _real_ smile. A broad, natural smile. Her humanity bubbled up to the surface; her lips were slightly parted, and he could see teeth. A gorgeous smile, lighting up the whole room. A little frightening to see on the face of one not accustomed to using the expression, but at the same time so very, very beautiful. How he had longed to see her smile just like this, dreamed of how she would look, the look of something bound being set free.

The Doctor stood frozen. But he also wanted to turn and see what caused this miraculous phenomenon, like sunshine after a nuclear winter.

He tore his eyes away with difficulty, and looked around him. No one near him was even paying attention to her. He looked back at the rare and lovely sight, and realization dawned: she was smiling at _him._ She was smiling _for_ him. She was smiling _because_ of _him._ And now that she had seen him, she was ignoring those around her.

The Doctor was known for his egotistical ways, but nothing had ever made that ego take flight like this. He almost levitated off the ground. Yet, strangely, at the same time he felt a crushing humility, humbled into nothingness.

And he felt love, from the top of his round head down to his photonic toes.

He heard several of the men around her ask her to dance. She turned back to them and the smile disappeared under her usual emotionless expression. The spell broken, the Doctor could move again, and he was at her side in an instant.

"I'm sorry, but the lady will be dancing with _me_ tonight," he said fiercely, and braced himself for underwear jokes.

Before anyone could respond, the Captain called everyone to attention, and proceeded to give her usual speech about the old year past and the coming one full of promise, especially the promise of the arrival home. The crowd of men wandered away or turned to the Captain. The Doctor felt he had satisfactorily "defended his territory;" those meddlers were wise not to take on a strong hologram who can't feel pain and has an intimate knowledge of anatomy, he thought proudly.

The Doctor and Seven, both not caring as much as others about getting to Earth, whispered to each other instead of listening. The Doctor couldn't pay attention to the Captain anyway; he couldn't stop looking at Seven long enough.

"I'm so sorry I'm this late; the procedures took longer than I thought they would," he whispered, standing close to her, and wishing everyone else would vanish so he could be alone with her. To hell with social skills!

"No apology is necessary. I...I wished you were here, but I attempted to socialize regardless."

"Well, one of the hazards of dating a medical professional, I suppose. You were amazing, Seven," he praised her. "You were really doing very well! I'm proud of you."

His approval brought out her pleased look. "Such festivities are still not a favorite pastime, but I _did_ feel more confident this time. I have a sense of accomplishment. Thank you for encouraging me to come."

She noticed he seemed distracted, and was staring at her, very much in _that_ way.

"You are so beautiful," he said simply, but with a voice full of emotion. She looked momentarily disarmed, and began to turn as red as her dress. He went on before she could stammer out a thank you. "So was your smile. You...you smiled at me. Please, please smile for me again like that...sometime."

She could only nod. She wondered: when she smiled, did it make him feel as she did right now?

The Doctor wondered if Seven really understood why the crowd had been interested in being with her, why no _women_ had sought out her company. He decided not to bring it up. He also wondered if he should have inferred that she wouldn't be dancing with anyone else but him. Did it make her angry? She certainly didn't seem upset. Did she _want_ to dance with someone else? He _had_ to ask.

"Seven, you didn't...you weren't...going to actually dance with any of _them_, were you?

She identified his emotion, and smiled, just a little. "You are jealous."

He looked about to protest, so she said, "Denial is futile."

He sighed. "Yes," he said honestly. "I am _extremely_ jealous."

"Do not worry, Doctor. I was not. I am not comfortable dancing with anyone else. I...I do not want to dance with anyone besides you," she said sincerely, as if thinking about it for the first time.

He was giddy, and relieved. Did she understand how delicate a thing his heart was, how love for her was wound up in his program so tightly no technology could delete it? How the thought of her with someone else was so reprehensible he _couldn't_ think about it? How, if she ever wanted to be with someone else, he would have to let her go even if it terminated him, because he loved her so.

He continued to look into her eyes, his expressive eyes saying things to her he couldn't say aloud. Seven, who was known for not giving her fellow crewmembers the attention of eye contact, stared back, mesmerized at the emotion she was seeing.

Janeway announced the time; it was almost midnight, and the Doctor had a new thought. Seven did not like public displays of affection; would she really allow him to kiss her in front of everyone? It was common knowledge they were together, but Seven was a private person. He hoped she would not mind. He had been looking forward to kissing someone at midnight on New Year's Eve ever since he was first activated. He remembered last year's party, and the one before that, and the one before that, always watching other lovers and feeling more alone than usual in that first moment of a new year.

He had told Seven he always enjoyed these parties, and he did, but only until midnight. He hadn't told her of the depression with which he had started each year of his life, although no one knew it because he had cheered and seemed happy along with everyone else. Inside he was lonely, wishing he could experience what real people experience, and not even being able to drink a toast to his friends in celebration.

He had turned away from Seven, and looked sad. "Doctor -" she began, but he turned to her quickly and interrupted her with a rush of words. The countdown had begun.

"Seven, I know you don't like crowds, and you said I'd have to go to your quarters for a kiss, and I know you probably won't want to kiss at midnight, even though it's Earth tradition, and incidentally is even supposed to bring good luck for the year according to a superstition, and I completely respect your desire to keep the intimate aspects of our relationship to ourselves, but it would mean a great deal to me if you'd consider - mmmff"

He had babbled through the countdown and right up to the stroke of midnight. He was attracting unwanted attention, and Seven had to shut him up somehow. The most efficient and effective way seemed to be to kiss him, and Seven always did the most efficient and effective thing. Besides that, she wanted to, and Seven usually got what she wanted.

He immediately forgot everything else, including what he had been saying.

Until she pulled away, and he opened his eyes and saw she was the color of her dress again, because everyone was cheering. And not because of the new year, but for them. All their friends were cheering for the odd couple, for the Borg and the hologram who were becoming more human every day, and had found each other and love along the way.

Janeway was motioning the Doctor forward. He looked at his love and invited her with his eyes.

She hesitated; socializing was one thing, but performing was quite another. But she had survived the night so far, and decided to take all challenges that came her way. She took his offered hand and went with him to the front of the room.

They looked at each other and started singing at the same moment, in the perfect pitch achieved by vocal subprocessors and computer programs. Their voices blended and filled the mess hall.

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot, _

_And never brought to mind? _

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot, _

_And days of auld lang syne? And days of auld lang syne, my dear, _

_And days of auld lang syne. _

* * * * *

Later on, the crowd was gone, and those appointed to the clean-up committee were almost ready to call it a night as well. The Doctor and Seven also lingered, savoring the last glass of punch.

She downloaded him back into his mobile emitter, and he appeared beside her. "Thank you," he said gratefully, "for the punch...for tonight. For everything."

She just looked at him, contentedly for the moment, somewhat overwhelmed by all that had happened and all she had felt.

"I only regret that we didn't get to dance," he said.

Tom Paris, disgruntled at being put on the clean-up committee, was nearby and overheard him. He got one of his ideas. _Yeah, that one will be perfect for them_, he thought. He made sure Doc and Seven stayed long enough to ensure that he was the last to leave the room before them.

"Why don't you two stick around just a little longer," he suggested, winking at the Doctor. "Computer, play musical selection Paris197." With that, he left.

An unfamiliar tune began to play.

"What is this?" Seven asked.

"I have no idea," replied the Doctor. "You _never_ know with Mr. Paris."

The tune was slow. _Ah Tom_, thought the Doctor, _I'll have to thank you later_. "Well, it seems appropriate for a slow turn around the floor." He smiled and bowed low. "May I have this dance?"

"Yes."

For the first time that evening, they were alone, and the Doctor could put his arms around this beautiful lady and pull her gently to him, holding her close as they moved together. _His_ beautiful lady, who any man with eyes was attracted to, but she only wanted to be with _him_. Everytime he thought of it, he was astounded all over again. He closed his eyes and almost felt as if he could touch her mind as well as her body, almost like he was still existing with her in her cybernetic matrix. The lonely New Year's Eves were just a memory, now, never brought to mind. He listened to the words of the song as they danced.

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright_

_I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance  
They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance  
I have never seen that dress you're wearing  
Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes; I have been blind_

_The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me, It's where I want to be  
I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget, the way you look tonight_

I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright; you were amazing  
I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side  
And when you turned to me and smiled, It took my breath away  
I have never had such a feeling  
Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight

_The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me, It's where I want to be  
I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget, the way you look tonight_

The way you look tonight  
I never will forget, the way you look tonight

"I love you," The Doctor whispered.

THE END

_Credits: _

_Auld Lang Syne by Robert Burns_

_The song "The Lady in Red" is by Chris De Burgh. Any copyright violations are Tom Paris's problem!_


End file.
